Black Memories
by Marauders Experts
Summary: [Série de OS] La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, Toujours purs... Imposante famille, immense réputation, grand patrimoine... Et un petit garçon qui tente de survivre dans ce monde silencieux et glacé. Flashblack.[Par Jeanne]


C'était certainement le premier de ses souvenirs : le plus lointain de ceux dont il arrivait à se souvenir clairement.

C'était un jour d'avril. Sirius avait deux ans depuis peu. Il y avait du soleil dehors et Mère était absente depuis quatre jours déjà. Non pas que cela gêne le petit Sirius, mais son absence prolongée avait de quoi titiller sa curiosité.

Il était tranquillement en train de jouer dans le grand salon du premier étage lorsqu'il entendit la lourde porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, Kreattur accueillir le nouvel arrivant et des pas résonner dans l'escalier. Il cacha bien vite ses peluches sous un fauteuil et se redressa tandis qu'au même moment sa mère entrait dans la pièce.

Elle était vêtue de son long manteau noir épousant à merveille sa fine silhouette, gantée de dentelle et coiffée d'un petit chapeau à crêpe noir. Elle portait dans ses bras un paquet emballé dans un tissu aux armoiries des Black.

Le petit garçon de deux ans fut étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle les Médicomages avaient réussi à dégonfler sa mère. Il ne put dissimuler son étonnement : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Sirius…

Sirius n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre une voix si douce s'adresser à lui. C'était un privilège uniquement réservé à Noël et aux anniversaires. Un peu déboussolé, le petit garçon répondit d'une petite voix :

Oui… ?

Ses grands yeux gris se posèrent sur le paquet que tenait Mrs Black dans ses bras. Un cadeau… ? Non certainement pas. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être… ?

Cette question cessa bien vite d'occuper son esprit quand sa mère lui sourit. Un des rares et précieux sourires de maman qu'elle distillaient au compte-gouttes tout au long de l'année. Elle fit signe à Sirius de s'approcher un peu et elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, deux yeux doux se posant sur son paquet.

Je te présente ton petit frère, Regulus.

Sirius écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'ils auraient presque pu tomber de leurs orbites. Il se hissa un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour observer le bébé tandis que la main gantée de sa mère découvrait le visage de son petit frère.

Regulus était un tout petit bébé joufflu, tout rose, il avait une odeur bizarre, une odeur de lait chaud et de caramel. Sirius approcha une petite main timide et caressa la petite boule qui servait de main au bébé. Aussitôt, Regulus ouvrit deux grands yeux gris, et fixa Sirius. Le petit garçon de deux ans lui sourit, mais il y avait un problème.

Maiiis… Mère, il va rester comme ça longtemps… ? Parce que là, pour jouer, ça ne va pas être facile…

Bien sûr que non, Sirius ; Regulus deviendra très vite un beau jeune homme comme toi !

Sirius bomba le torse. C'est qu'il avait de l'allure, du haut de ses deux ans.

Et pourquoi tu l'as appelé Regulus, celui-là ?

C'est ton père qui a choisi ce prénom. Comme le tien, d'ailleurs… Ton grand-oncle s'appelait Regulus. Et puis tu aurais préféré qu'il y ait deux Sirius ?

Bah oui… Pour que lui et moi soyons exactement pareils…

Mrs Black eut un petit sourire amusé. Elle ressemblait à cet instant plus à une pétillante jeune femme qu'à une statue de marbre comme d'ordinaire.

Il faudra t'y faire. Tu seras le seul Sirius Black de cette maison. Et j'espère que ton petit frère ne sera pas aussi chahuteur que toi…

Sirius leva les yeux vers sa mère et tous les deux s'échangèrent un bref regard complice. Sirius aurait donné tous ses jouets pour que sa mère garde à jamais cette expression de douceur et de bien-être absolu. Il était rare de la voir arborer un tel sourire, on pouvait presque voir de belles étoiles briller dans ses yeux sombres…

Mais non. La maman se cacha de nouveau derrière le masque de Lady Wilburga Black lorsque Kreattur se mit à couiner au rez-de-chaussée, annonçant l'arrivée de son époux. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le visage neutre, le menton haut, se mettant à porter son cadet comme un trophée à exhiber. Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Sirius, sans dire un mot de plus.

Le petit Sirius resta immobile un petit moment, regardant la porte par laquelle ce précieux sourire avait disparu. Le ciel sembla se jouer de ce changement d'ambiance en se teintant d'un sinistre gris. Puis Sirius retourna jouer. En silence.

Le bruit n'était pas de mise dans cette maison.

Tout comme l'amour.


End file.
